Rosas
by Star Black Fire
Summary: ¿Que es mejor, la calidad o la cantidad?. Quien diría que unas simples rosas, serían las causantes de tanto alboroto. Pero claro esta, que el final valió completamente la pena. "BL" Riren


_**Capitulo único:**_

"_**¿Cantidad o Calidad?"**_

* * *

><p>-Hey, Levi por favor espera, déjame…!<p>

-He dicho que te largues!-dijo sin inmutarse y continuando con su andar

-Levi!, no te vayas!-gritaba mientras suplicaba al contrario no irse y dejarla a medias con la conversación

Pero simplemente el contrario la abandono, ignoro y camino sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería en esos momentos era alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. Después de presenciar aquella escena sus nervios explotaron y perdió por completo la compostura, tenía que alejarse de todo, de lo contrario, muchos inocentes, sufrirían de un terrible castigo y sanción si siquiera motivo alguno, todo por obra de su frio y fuerte carácter.

-¡Levi!, al menos déjame terminar!-grito la científica amante de los titanes, la cual luchaba por captar la atención del contrario

-Lárgate..-dijo en su característico todo de voz frio y cortante

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué te pasa!? ¿Porque de repente actúas así?-pregunto la contraria que finalmente había logrado alcanzarlo en todo el trayecto

-"Como si pudieras entenderlo"-contesto el sargento en su mente, no se dignó siquiera a voltear a mirarla y encararla, simplemente continuo caminando con un destino ya visto en su mente y un propósito, llegar a su habitación y matar al que se atreva a molestarlo.

-"Como puede caminar tan rápido con unas piernas tan cortas"-pensó la científica

Siguieron caminado ambas personas, una con un paso más que acelerado sin voltear hacia atrás y sin inmutarse a contestar los reclamos y berrinches de la persona contraria que no se detenía por más que era ignorada.

-Enanooo!-grito la sargento esperando que el contrario volteara ante su insulto y así lograra mínimo tenerlo cara a cara, y por supuesto esperando a recibir algún golpe en alguna parte de su anatomía y uno que otro insulto hacia su persona, pero su improvisado plan no funciono, el contrario, extraña y milagrosamente, no volteo, solo siguió su camino y cuando finalmente llego hasta su, en esos momentos, tan anhelada habitación….

-Levi espera, déjame!...

Entro y cerró la puerta justo enfrente de la cara de la que se suponía era su "amiga", provocando un fuerte ruido que resonó por todos los pasillos cercanos. La contraria al ver que su compañero cerró la puerta y que de cualquier intento que ella quisiera hacer para poder lograr que la dejara pasar, serian completamente inútiles.

Decidió dar media vuelta y abandonar el pasillo para dirigirse hasta su laboratorio y preparar las cosas para su próximo experimento, el mismo del que le estaba platicando a Levi, claro, hasta que el solo corto de golpe la conversación muchísimo antes de que ella pudiera explicarle como mínimo en que consistía, así fue como comenzó aquella loca persecución por tratar de hablar con el amargado enano gruñón con cara de estreñimiento, por lo que ella calcula seria unos 5 pasillos como mínimo sin recibir nada más que un cállate, lárgate y más cállate como respuesta ante sus suplicas, regaños y uno que otro sermón como "Levi, ignorar a una persona es pésimo", "Levi irse sin despedirse es muy descortés", y "Levi, dejar a medias una conversación es de muy mala educación".

Pero no, por más que lo intentaba, parecía que al sargento le pagaban por ignorarla, sin duda, si existiese una especie de olimpiada sobre ignorar a una persona, el sargento Levi se llevaría la medalla de oro y por mucho.

No entendía que había sucedido minutos atrás, todo estaba más que bien, ella explicaba tranquila y calmada su nuevo descubrimiento y futuro experimento al sargento, el cual se encontraba bien (claro que hablando acerca de que el sargento se encontraba bien, la palabra bien tendría como significado una actitud de completa indiferencia e ignorancia y desinterés hacia la otra persona frente a él y a las palabras que salían de la boca de aquella persona) si, todo estaba normal, que extraño suceso pudo haberlo alterado de esa manera, a tal grado de que perdiera la compostura y comenzara a caminar molesto de manera rápida, como si tratara de escapar de algo.

La sargento Hanji avanzaba mientras pensaba sobre lo ocurrido y trataba de sacar alguna posible conclusión

-¿Qué habrá sido?, ¿Me pregunto si…?

Entonces recordó aquella divertida y confusa escena que se presenció en el patio delantero del castillo. La sargento se detuvo en seco al recordarlo y una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro, seguida de una escandalosa y resonadora risa.

-¡jajajajaja!, pobre Levi,-dijo sujetándose el estómago-con que eso fue lo que te molesto…

Después de dicho esto, la sargento continuo su andar, pero esta vez de una manera triunfante.

* * *

><p>Estaba furioso, sencillamente no lo soportaba, aquello estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance y entendimiento, podía con todo menos eso, pero, precisamente eso era lo que más le molestaba, no entendía que estaba pasando consigo, aquel sentimiento que estaba experimentando en esos momentos, era similar al que sentía cuando un compañero o colega era asesinado en el campo de batalla.<p>

Era doloroso, muy doloroso, pero, porque de todos los malditos dolores existentes en este jodido mundo, este, ¡¿tenía que dolerle a tal magnitud?!, ¡era peor que un puta parto!-pensaba el sargento mientras trataba de calmarse-

-..ah..-respiro profunda y pesadamente

Su ira acumulada estaba a punto de estallar, quería estrangular algo, romperlo o simplemente torturar a alguien para calmarse.

-"¿La cuatro ojos?"-pensó

No, si iba con ella, esa lunática comenzaría a bombardearlo con preguntas innecesarias, como, "¿Qué te paso?", "¿Qué sucedió?", "¿Te duele el culo?", por decir algunas.

No, no estaba de humor como para escucharla.

-"Esta bien, cálmate, recuéstate y olvida todo"-se dijo a sí mismo el sargento

Se introdujo dentro de su habitación, llego hasta su cama y se aventó sobre esta, provocando que rechinara por el impacto, posteriormente cerro los ojos y coloco su antebrazo encima de sus parpados, para luego comenzar a respirar lenta y profundamente…..pero casi inmediatamente se levantó de golpe y pateo la pequeña mesa junto a la cama.

-Maldición!-después de gritarlo golpeo la pared, provocando que salieran unas pequeñas grietas juntas del mini cráter que creo su puño.

La imagen de la escena volvió a su cabeza, la fastidiosa y boba sonrisa de aquel mocoso acompañada de esos ojos endemoniadamente bellos que lograban hipnotizar a cualquiera, protagonista de esa atroz y nefasta escena que nunca debió de suceder, atormentaban su pobre cabeza, provocándole una terrible jaqueca.

Porque ya, lo admitía, desde hace mucho noto las extrañas sensaciones que repentinamente comenzó a experimentar con la llegada de ese chico, (que era el equivalente a un dolor de partes nobles) porque si, se había enamorado irremediablemente del chico titán, de "la esperanza de la humanidad", del bastardo suicida, _**Eren Jeager**_.

Siempre que estaban juntos su corazón extrañamente se aceleraba, cuando lo veía sonreír en pocas ocasiones, su corazón se detenía, cuando cumplía sus estresantes órdenes y peticiones por mas ridículamente idiotas que fuesen y volvía como un perro fiel esperando ser recompensado, lo conmovía de sobre manera, cada una de sus expresiones, sus rasgos físicos eran más que tiernos, infantiles y adorables, su personalidad, su determinación y voluntad, todo era perfecto para el sargento Levi. Quería que aquellas expresiones fueran dirigidas hacia su persona y a nadie más, el saber que eso no iba a ser posible debido a los problemas que ocasionaría, era muy frustrante, por lo que decidió guardarse en su interior aquellos sentimientos.

Pero los jodidos celos hacía de las suyas y le provocaban comportarse de la manera en que lo hacía, pero era normal, ¿no?, digo, el querer arrancarle la cabeza a todo aquel que se le acercara al menor, era normal, ¿cierto?, y más aún si se trataba de una molesta mocosa que acosaba todo el día a _su_ mocoso, lo era aún más, ¿verdad?, y por supuesto si aquella mocosa le entregaba repentinamente un gigantesco ramo de rosas y que el niño las recibiera con una expresión en su rostro tan infantil y encantadora, era sumamente normal el querer tomar las cuchillas y cortar a esa niña en miles de pedacitos para después dárselos de comer a los caballos, ¡era lo más putamente normal del mundo!, ¿no?.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!-grito enfadado mientras fruncía el ceño y creaba otro cráter en la pared.

El sargento ahora debía preocuparse por tapar aquellos cráteres, si no quería que el muro se le viniera encima.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

**Era medio día, la mayoría de los soldados ya habían concluido los deberes a los que fueron asignados, los superiores en su mayoría se encontraban discutiendo temas controversiales sobre las expediciones pasadas y futuras, sobre los equipos de entrenamiento, la distribución de soldados en la estrategia, sobre los nuevos métodos de tortu…ejem, digo, entrenamientos, entre otras cosas. **

**Entre ellos se encontraba un enano sargento disfrutando de su té de la tarde, hasta que…..**

**-¡Leviiii..!-llego una escandalosa Hanji **

**-tks..que ruidosa..**

**-Jejeje...¿Cómo estás?, disfrutas tú té de la tarde?-pregunto con tono de burla**

**-…Lo hacía antes de que llegaras..**

**-Jajajaja, hay, pobre ravioli **

**-¿Cómo me llamaste?...**

**-¡En fin!-exclamo Hanji interrumpiendo al contrario, ya sabía lo que se avecinaba y por el momento no quería más moretones-vine aquí porque quiero que seas el primero en escuchar mi nuevo descubrimiento y por supuesto futuro experimento-dijo mientras se sentaba y colocaba una pila de pergaminos y objetos de dudosa procedencia, que traía consigo mucho antes de entrar, sobre la mesa de la habitación. **

**-¿Y por qué yo?-pregunto el sargento mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa **

**-Bueno, tu no ibas a ser el primero-la científica se rasco la nuca nerviosa-Erwin está en una reunión y por más que le hablo no me contesta, Mike está hablando con unos soldados sobre no sé qué cosa, por lo que decidí venir contigo jejeje **

**-…¿Y que es lo que ahora descubriste?**

**-Es bueno que lo preguntes-la castaña se acomodó sus gafas-veras, en la última expedición mientras mataba a un titán, descubrí que la sangre de estas criaturas tiene en su interior…**

**-"Bla,bla,bla,bla"-era lo único que escuchaba el sargento salir de la boca de la persona frente a él.**

**A sí que como siempre lo hacía, comenzó a ignorarla, la sargento estaba tan metida en sus propias ideas, que no se daba cuenta de que toda la explicación que daba, se la daba a ella misma, el sargento giro la cabeza y puso su atención hacia la ventada de la habitación, la cual daba una perfecta vista al patio delantero. Mientras observaba el lugar, noto que en uno de los árboles se encontraba aquel chico suicida, Eren, sentado debajo de la sombra del árbol y apoyado en el tronco de este, el muy sonso se había quedado dormido.**

**-"Idiota"…-pensó el sargento**

**Se quedó un rato mirando al chico, deleitándose con aquella bella imagen, pero al cabo de unos minutos, aquella hermosa imagen, se arruino completamente con la llegada de una molesta azabache, conocida como Mikasa, la cual se posó frente al castaño, provocando que el nombrado se despertara.**

**-Y entonces al ver esto, tuve la hipótesis de que si combinaba la sangre con…Eh?, Levi, ¿me estas escuchando?-la sargento no se percató cuando el sargento abandono su silla y se colocó justo enfrente de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre-oye que sucede, ¿Qué estás mirando?-dijo mientras se paraba y acercaba hasta la ventana.**

**-"Maldita, como te atreves"….-pensaba el sargento al ver como después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras por parte del castaño y la azabache, la maldita mocosa, sacaba de aquel enorme costal que traía consigo, un monumental y bello ramo de rosas, para entregárselo inmediatamente a aquel pequeño imbécil, el cual las acepto muy gustoso. **

**-Kyaa!, pero que bello!-expreso la sargento-se supone que debería ser al revés, pero, sigue siendo igual de bello!-la sargento que presencio la escena, comenzó a decir cursilerías sobre el amor en la juventud y otras cosas, sin darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el sargento-Se siente el amor en el aire, jajaja, dime, Levi, no crees que es tierno!?**

**-…Para nada…-contesto en tono tétrico **

**-La chica le da rosas al joven y este las acepta gustoso, es tan tierno y conmovedor!**

**-Debió haberlas tirado y pisoteado….**

**-Hay, que monada….en fin,-dijo regresando a la mesa-como te estaba diciendo, cuando trate de mezclar la sangre y los…..eh?, he..hey..Levi, a dónde?...**

**La sargento vio como el sargento comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, la abrió de golpe y se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra.**

**-Hey!, espera, Levi, ¿¡A dónde vas!?-grito Hanji mientras seguía al sargento por los pasillos.**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Mierda, malditos celos… se dijo a sí mismo el sargento

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: <strong>Mientras tanto, cerca del comedor ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**:**

**-..**Rayos, no fue buena idea dormirme…-me dije a mi mismo en voz alta mientras caminaba

La hora de la cena ya estaba empezando, por lo que si no me apresuraba, no quedaría nada, no cenaría y como consecuencia tendría que soportar un molesto rugido por parte de mi estómago durante toda la noche, y no, no quiero tener más noches de lo que pensaba en esos momentos el joven de cabellos castaños.

El joven solado Eren se encontraba caminando por los pasillos mientras trataba de llegar al comedor. Mientras caminaba se topó en el camino con su mejor amigo de la infancia, Armin, el cual estaba igual de apurado por llegar a tiempo.

-Hey Armin, espera!

-Eh?...Ah!, Eren-alzo la mano para saludarlo

-¿Tú también te atrasaste?-Eren llego a su lado y comenzaron a caminar

-Sí…la biblioteca era un desastre, créeme que no es fácil acomodar todos los libros en sus lugares…..y más cuando estaban todos revueltos…

-..Uhg…Veo que te la pusieron difícil eh, jejeje-dijo mientras tocaba su hombro en señal de apoyo

-Bastante….-rodó los ojos-…y tú?, ¿por qué te atrasaste?, creí que solo te había tocado barrer los pasillos principales…

-Sí, termine pronto, pero Mikasa me pidió un favor y bueno también me dormí…..-declaro apenado

-¿Mikasa?,¿Qué favor te pidió?

-Me dijo que le habían encargado una tarea extra, pero como aun no terminaba la que ya le habían asignado, me pido que de favor la hiciera en su lugar, era fácil, así que acepte

-Aaah..ya veo..-Armin dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a reirse levemente-jeje, entonces por primera vez, fue Mikasa la que ahora necesitaba tu ayuda, jajaja, no me la creo, jajajaja

-¡Armin!, ¡¿Qué insinúas?!-reprocho el castaño

-Jajajaja, nada, es solo que siempre es al revés, jajajaja

-¡Yo nunca he necesitado su ayuda!

-Jajaja-se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos- sí, claro, como tú digas

-Hmp….chistosito….-Eren hizo un reproche ante las burlas de su amigo, lo que le pareció aún más gracioso al rubio

Después de eso siguieron hablando, pero de otros temas, hasta que llegaron a la enorme puerta que daba al comedor.

Cuando ambos cadetes llegaron al comedor, la mayoría ya se encontraba cenando, ambos divisaron una mesa hasta el fondo, en donde se encontraban cenando sus amigos mientras platicaban entre ellos.

-Hey chicos!-grito Conny alzando la mano para dar a entender que ese era el lugar correcto para sentarse.

-Vamos-dijo Eren caminando en dirección a la mesa

Cuando ambos llegaron, Armin se sentó junto a Sasha, que había comenzado a atragantarse con un pedazo de pan, en cambio Eren se sentó junto a Mikasa.

-Oye Eren-hablo la azabache

-¿Que sucede?

-Yo…bueno, respecto a lo que sucedió en el patio…-un leve rubor carmesí apareció en las mejillas de la chica

-"Se refiere a las rosas"-pensó el castaño-Te refieres a las ...?

-A las rosas-lo interrumpió-..yo..lo siento, en verdad no quería que…..

-Ya no te preocupes-dijo dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda-total, no estaba haciendo nada importante en esos momentos

-Entonces, ¿no estas molesto?

-Para nada, ¿cómo porque lo estaría?

-Bueno, creí que te molestaría tener trabajo extra

-No te tortures por algo tan tonto, lo digo enserio, no estoy molesto-tomo su baso y comenzó a beber de el

Mikasa al ver que su hermano no estaba molesto con ella, sonrió aliviada.

Después de eso no dijeron nada más, en cambio los demás estaban completamente metidos en sus asuntos y conversaciones, Ymir acosando indirectamente a una tierna Christa, Conny reprochándole a Sasha que dejara de pedir comida cuando él ya le había regalado su pan y Jean discutiendo durante pequeños momentos con Eren sobre cualquier tontería que le llegaba a la cabeza, los murmureos de las demás conversaciones que tenían los demás cadetes, se escuchaban por todo el comedor, más al fondo se encontraban sentados en otra mesa, el comandante y los demás superiores, comiendo tranquilamente mientras discutían entre ellos todo lo relacionado con las expediciones y sus derivados, todos menos un callado y aparentemente muy concentrado en su plato, el sargento Levi, el cual disimuladamente lanzaba una que otra mirada de odio hacia Eren y Mikasa, todavía seguía molesto por lo ocurrido. El aura amenazante que transmitía en esos momentos era lo suficiente como para que nadie de los presentes se atreviera a tocar algún tema de conversación con él.

Transcurridos unos minutos más, la situación en el comedor era la misma, murmureos de las conversaciones, una que otra discusión por parte de un caballo y un titán, entre otras cosas. Todo normal, hasta que se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de la planta superior, seguido del sonido de lo que parecía ser una explosión.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto una asustada Christa que no pudo evitar brincar en su asiento por el susto que le provoco aquel ruido.

-ngo sche..-contesto Sasha con un pan metido en su boca

-Eren, tranquilo, quédate a mi lado y estarás bien-Mikasa sujeto fuerte el brazo de Eren

-Mi...Mikasa, que haces, suéltame….

Varios comenzaron a pararse preocupados ante la idea de que se tratara de algún ataque o algo mucho peor, incluso los superiores estaban apunto de las la indicación de ir a verificar que había sucedido y de comenzar a evacuar el lugar, al menos eso planeaban hasta que la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una persona en especial…..

-¡Sa..Sargento Hanji!-exclamaron algunos

-Ya sé quién soy-rio ante su comentario-Tranquilo todo el mundo-dijo la nombrada que trataba de calmar los nervios de punta que tenían los cadetes (por lo visto se les había subido el azúcar)-No se alteren y mucho menos empiecen a llorar

-Hanji-hablo el comandante Erwin-¿Qué sucedió en la planta de arriba? ¿Que fue ese fuerte ruido? –cuestiono

-Tranquilo mi querido oxigenado rubio..

-..Eh?...rubio…

-Lo único que sucedió-lo interrumpió-fue que mi pequeño experimento tuvo un pequeño problema, nada más, no es nada de qué preocuparse- se acercó y le dio unas palmada en el hombro al rubio frente a ella-así que por favor todos vuelvan a sus lugares y continúen con lo que sea que estaban haciendo, ¿ok?

Ante las palabras de la castaña, los demás decidieron hacerle caso, por lo que regresaron a sus respectivos lugares y aunque tenían ciertas dudas, regresaron con lo suyo.

-Jejejeje, ¿te asustaste ravioli?-Hanji llego hasta la mesa de los superiores después de dar su pequeña explicación y se sentó justo al lado del sargento.

-Maldita loca…

-Oye, no estoy loca, simplemente mi realidad es diferente a la tuya-explico mientras fingía estar ofendida por el comentario

-Aja si claro…

-"Ooh jojojo, es cierto, ya sé cómo sacarte la sopa jajajaja, tanto literal como metafóricamente"-pensó la sargento maliciosamente-Dime querido Levi-el nombrado la miro de reojo-si imagináramos que por arte de magia un titán atacara justo en estos momentos….¿A quién salvarías de todos los presentes?-el sargento dejo de comer abruptamente.

-"Lo logre"- pensó la castaña-y bien?

-¿A qué viene eso?-cuestiono molesto

-A nada, es una simple interrogante que surgió en mi cabeza jejeje

-Hmp…pues no salvaría a nadie, el que se quedó se quedó-tomo su baso y comenzó a beber

-¿Enserio?-la sargento miro de reojo a cierta persona-...Ni siquiera a Eren?

El sargento casi se atraganta con su bebida

-…¿Qué?...

-Jejejeje, no te hagas si bien que lo sé-la castaña se acercó más al sargento y empezó a susurrar-Te gusta Eren y estas afligido porque el pobre no te pela ¿verdad?

-...Estás loca….

-Pero no loca de amor como tu jajaja

-Deja de joder…

-Vamos, acéptalo, hasta te pusiste celoso de que Mikasa le reglo unas simples flores

-Alucinas…

-Mientras más lo niegues más sé que es verdad

-¿Por qué no te largas y te encierras en tu jodido laboratorio?

-Bueno-la castaña se hizo a un lado-si dices que no es verdad, entonces no te importa que grite en estos momentos la "falsa mentira" sobre tu amor por el joven Eren ¿verdad?

-No te atrevas cuatro ojos….

La sargento Hanji se levantó de su asiento, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar

-¡Atención todo el mundo!

Todos los presentes voltearon a verla

-Tengo un anuncio importante que decir…

-"Maldita, no te atrevas"-pensaba nervioso Levi mientras apretaba con su mano una cuchara

-Hanji no te atrevas..-dijo entre dientes de manera casi imperceptible el sargento

-¿Dices que lo aceptas?..-le respondió de la misma manera, entre dientes de manera casi imperceptible

-Tks…

-¿Qué tienes que decirnos Hanji?-hablo el comandante

-Es una noticia muy importante y quiero que todos me presten su absoluta atención-Hanji fijo su vista en Eren, el cual la miraba atento, luego volteo a ver a Levi, el cual se encontraba mirando de reojo a Eren de manera preocupada, esto solo provoco que la castaña esbozara una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces lo admites Levi?-volvió a preguntar-El tiempo se agota….

Levi se encontraba en el mayor estado de nervios y preocupación que había tenido la desgracia de experimentar en toda su existencia, si la maldita de Hanji se atrevía a abrir la boca, todo se arruinaría, todo su esfuerzo por suprimir sus sentimientos y más bajos deseos hacia el castaño, se irían a la mismísima mierda, no podía permitirlo, por lo que por primera vez hizo a un lado su orgullo, total, solo era una persona la que lo sabría y por supuesto que la mataría si habría su boca una vez más.

-Está bien….. Lo admito-declaro rendido

-¡LA SOPA ESTA ENVENENADA!—exclamo la sargento Hanji

Después de eso sólo se escucharon gritos de horror por parte do todos los miembros de la legión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Pov Eren **

Después de que la sargento diera semejante declaración, todos escupieron la sopa de su boca y comenzaron a gritar aterrados, después de un tremendo caos en el comedor, se dio la noticia de que la pequeña hipótesis que dio la sargento Hanji sobre la sopa, alegando que tenía un sabor extraño, se declaró por completo que aquella afirmación era mentira, la sopa nunca estuvo envenenada, pero como a todos se les quito el apetito por el susto, se dio por finalizada la cena y tuvimos que regresar a nuestras habitaciones.

Mikasa se la paso preguntándome sobre si me sentía bien debido a la sopa, pero aunque no lograba quitármela de encima y detener sus agobiantes preguntas, con ayuda de Armin, Mikasa me dejo en paz y pude retirarme a mi habitación, que en realidad era el sótano.

Comencé a caminar y me faltaba poco para llegar, pero entonces en mi mente apareció lo que me estuvo inconformando durante la cena, lo note muchas veces, aunque no dije nada, pero el sargento se la paso mirándome muy molesto, ¿acaso estaba enojado conmigo?, ¿hice algo malo?, pero no recuerdo haber hecho algo mal o al menos que lo molestara, ¿serán ideas mías?, no lo creo, solo espero que no dure mucho, no me gustaría que el sargento me odie y más por algo que no se, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo sentir bien?.

Llegue hasta las escaleras y al terminar me encontré con la puerta del sótano, entre y solo me aventé a la cama, inmediatamente cerré los ojos. Fue un día muy agitado y lleno de sorpresas por lo que solo quiero descansar, pero su mirada fría penetrando mi interior no se va de mi mente….

-Sargento, yo lo quiero, por favor no me odie-fue lo que dije en voz alta antes de dormirme.

Lo sé, está mal, pero, a pesar de todo no pude evitarlo, me enamore de la persona encargada de matarme si la situación lo requiere, del "hombre más fuerte de la humanidad", _**El Sargento Levi**_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de que el alboroto se tranquilizó, Hanji le pidió a Levi acompañarla hasta su laboratorio, alegando que quería hablar con él y también mostrarle algo que sin duda, lo ayudaría, el sargento de mala gana acepto, cuando entraron lo primero que hizo la castaña fue tirarse al suelo y comenzar a reír.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja ¡Hubieras visto tu cara Levi! Jajajajajajajajajaja ¡Era todo un poema! ajajajaja

-Tks…maldita loca, no sé cómo es que aun sigues con vida

-Jajajajajaja tu tranquis, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, prometo no decir ni pío-dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Más te vale, porque de hacerlo depende tu vida-el sargento se sentó en el sillón de la habitación- y bien, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-

-A si claro, ¿recuerdas cuando saliste corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo al tener tu ataque de celos, dejándome a medias con la explicación de mi grandioso descubrimiento?

-Si-rodó los ojos-lo recuerdo…

-Pues bien, como no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije te lo repetiré, así que presta atención y escucha ok, créeme, te conviene

-Ah..-suspiro-bien, te escucho…

Hanji sonrió triunfante ante la respuesta del más bajo

-Muy bien-se aclaró la garganta y continuo-veras en la última expedición que tuvimos, descubrí que la sangre de titán tienen ciertos glóbulos rojos, lo cuales son totalmente diferentes a los de cualquier ser humano e inclusive animal...

-Dime algo que no ya sepa...-dijo el sargento ante el comentario de la castaña

-Si me dejas continuar-lo miro seria- bien, cuando corte la cabeza de un titán cerca de un campo con unas muy bonitas flores, la sangre del cuello del titán las salpico por completo, pero en vez de evaporarse como siempre lo hacen, permanecieron en ese lugar, como si se tratara de cualquier sangre normal, me llamo la atención, por lo que arranque una de esas flores con la sangre y la traje conmigo, comencé a estudiar acerca de esto y al hacer numerosas pruebas, descubrí que los genes de las flores y la sangre, ¡son compatibles de cierta manera!, si los genes son combinados con cierta cantidad de glóbulos rojos extraídos de la sangré de cualquier titán, ¡la anatomía de la planta puede cambiar completamente!, me emocione y creí que posiblemente funcionaria con animales, por lo que utilice a unos pequeños ratoncitos, pero, ¿Qué crees?..

-¿Qué?..-contesto el sargento

-¡No les sucedieron nada!, entonces una hipótesis surgió en mi cabeza, solo funciona con las plantas. Recolecte una gran cantidad de plantas de diferentes especies, tipos, formas y colores, pero, adivina, la misma historia se repitió, tampoco les sucedió nada, comencé a frustrarme por no saber que hacia mal, pero fue ahí cuando lo entendí, solo funciona con una flor en específica, la misma flor que me traje conmigo de aquella expedición y la misma flor que cambio con ayuda de sus genes y la sangre…

-¿Y qué planta era?

-Las rosas mi querido amigo, las rosas-la sargento se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a unos gabinetes, mientras buscaba algo, continuo hablando- Hice varias pruebas con las rosas y como lo predije la anatomía de estas cambio, dejando de ser rosas y convirtiéndose en otras plantas-saco del gabinete una caja y la coloco sobre la mesa, justo enfrente del sargento, la abrió y dejo ver unas plantas- estos fueron los resultados, un clavel, un jazmín, una margarita, un lirio y una rosa de color blanco, lo más increíble es que todas en su inicio era rosas de un color rojo vivo

El sargento impresionado por lo dicho, tomo el lirio y comenzó a verlo-Esto es muy raro… -dijo mientras seguía mirándolo

-Pero todas comparte una similitud en específica, ¿sabes cuál es?-pregunto la científica

-….Que todas son blancas…-aseguro el sargento

-¡Exacto!, todas son del mismo color, diferente especie, pero mismo color-la sargento se dio la vuelta y tomo otra caja, de la misma manera la coloco sobre la mesa pero no la abrió-La explosión de hace rato fue gracias a mi experimento, volví a realizar la misma prueba, quería saber el porqué del color, esta vez cambie la dosis aumentado los glóbulos rojos, lo que está aquí dentro fue el resultado que obtuve-abrió la caja dejando ver su contenido, el sargento quedo impresionado al ver tal flor frente a él.

-….Debo admitir que es muy bella…..-declaro el sargento

-Muchísimo, ahora dime querido Levi-la sargento se acomodo sus gafas y sonrió-¿Qué prefieres, cantidad o calidad?

-….¿A qué te refieres?

La sargento rio-Te lo pondré de esta manera, Mikasa le entrego un enorme ramo de rosas normales, el pequeño Eren las recibió muy contento, ¿qué cara crees que pondría si tú le entregas una sola de estas flores?

Levi entendió a la perfección a que se refería la castaña, no era una mala idea, lo admitía, de esa manera sus celos bajarían un considerable porcentaje, lo siguió pensando unos segundos y luego contesto.

-….Eres una maldita genio ¿lo sabias?

La sargento solo rio ante el comentario recibido

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, la misma rutina se repitió, todos fueron asignados a una tarea en específico. Después de un buen rato de estar limpiando los establos, Eren salió a tomar un poco de aire, recorrió el castillo en busca de alguien que ya haya terminado para poder platicar, pero fue en vano, pues él era el único que había terminado, Armin junto con Jean estaban arreglando los suministros que recién había llegado y se podría decir que aún les faltaban muchas cajas por acomodar (como unas 10 mínimo) entonces fue a la cocina en donde se encontró con Mikasa y Sasha arreglando los cubiertos, platos y Sasha era la encargada del control de calidad referente a las papas, Christa junto con Bertholdt limpiaban algunas habitaciones y Ymir junto con Reiner, se suponía estaban dándole mantenimiento a los tanques de gas, pero por lo visto solo peleaban por que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que el otro decía.

Eren al ver que nadie había terminado, decidió que era mejor idea salir al patio y esperar, era ya medio día, por lo que los rayos de sol eran fuertes, se dirigió al mismo árbol de la vez pasada, se sentó debajo de las sombra que le proporcionaban las hojas, apoyo su espalda en el tronco y respiro profundamente, no era mala idea descansar ahí un rato, cero los ojos, pero no se durmió, en esos momentos solo quería olvidar por un rato todo y ser compañero de aquel agradable ambiente que lo rodeaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Maldita sea, sé que yo acepte y que no debo arrepentirme, pero ahora lo estoy reconsiderando"-pensaba el sargento mientras avanzaba

La noche anterior Hanji le propuso darle una de esas nuevas y exóticas rosas que había creado con alguna excusa, la idea era muy buena y si lo lograba, todo saldría como lo planeado, solo le entregaría la rosa para calmar sus celos y nada más, no es como si quisiera levantar sospechas o darle alguna idea al mocoso acerca de sus sentimientos, no para nada, eso no estaba en el plan.

Recordaba muy bien las palabras de la castaña

"_Solo dale la rosa con alguna excusa, claro que debe ser buena como para que se la crea, no leventes sospechas y ¡listo!, no habría nada de qué preocuparse, simplemente, no lo arruines ok"_

-"Que fácil suena…"-ironizo mientras lo recordaba

Continúo caminando por el castillo sin encontrarlo por ninguna parte, la rosa que traía consigo venia oculta debajo de la manga del saco que portaba en esos momentos, así nadie la vería. Pregunto a algunos cadetes sobre su paradero pero todos le dijeron lo mismo, "no sé".

-Tks…donde te metiste?...

Dentro del castillo no estaba, por lo que salió a buscarlo afuera, el los establos no estaba y en el área de suministros tampoco, estaba a punto de regresar adentro y dar por cancelada la "misión", hasta que lo encontró exactamente en el mismo lugar de ayer, recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que pensó que estaba dormido. A la vista del sargento, se veía increíblemente adorable, tan lindo y frágil, que daban ganas de abrazarlo y besarle, llenarlo de besos y besos y…..¡vasta Levi!, se reprimió a sí mismo, por un impulso suyo podría echarlo a perder todo, si no actuaba rápido, la pobre virginidad del joven, correría peligro o en el peor de los casos, se esfumaría por completo de su cuerpo y todo por su culpa, y no, eso no era parte del plan.

Mientras pensaba todo eso, Eren comenzó a abrir los ojos al sentir su presencia, los abría de manera lenta mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz, lo hacía de una manera tan tierna, que el sargento al percatarse de aquello, su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos, incluso comenzó a preocuparse, porque, ¡¿Desde cuando brillitos salían de sus ojos y una corona de flores adornaba su cabeza!?

Necesitaba ir con él oftalmólogo y pronto.

-…Eh?,¿sargento?...-pregunto el castaño

-"¡Un ángel!"-pensó el sargento al ver la mirada de confusión del castaño

-Sargento ¿Qué hace…

-Toma-dijo sin más rodeos el azabache, extendiéndole la rosa oculta debajo de su manga

-…Eh?...

En menos de un segundo los ojos de Eren quedaron abiertos como platos ante la sorpresa de ver algo tan irreal, porque lo que sus ojos veían frente a él, era una rosa, pero, azul, ¡una roza azul en perfectas condiciones!, en toda su vida jamás había visto una rosa de semejante color, esas cosas no existían, pero en esos momentos tenía un de ellas frente a él y se la estaba entregando la última persona de la que menos se lo esperaba, de Levi.

-E..Eso es una rosa de…..

-Una rosa azul mocoso-dijo interrumpiéndolo-Hanji realizo otro experimento y este fue el resultado, me pidió vigilar la planta para ver qué le sucede, pero no tengo tiempo para algo como esto, así que tu serás quien la cuide ¿entendido?

Eren no dijo nada, solo se levantó y tomo la rosa entre sus manos, la miro unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar al sargento.

-¡Si señor!, prometo cuidarla bien-una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, lo suficiente como para que Levi sintiera que se le salía el alma del cuerpo-Woow la sargento Hanji es grandiosa, ¡creo algo que era prácticamente imposible!-expreso con mucho entusiasmo

-Mmm, para mi sigue siendo una loca…

-Es tan bonita, incluso es más bella que las rosas que plante ayer….

-Eh?...-"Las rosas que planto ayer, que significa eso"-pensó extrañado- ¿De qué hablas mocoso?..

-Ah, bueno, es que ayer, extrañamente un cargamento de rosas llego, pero nunca nadie las ordeno, por eso la superior Nanaba le indico a Mikasa que las plantara en el jardín trasero, pero como ella no había terminado aun su primera tarea, me pidió de favor que lo hiciera yo.

Después de la explicación, Levi en esos momentos se sintió como el pendejo más grande en toda la historia de la humanidad, mira que armar tanto alboroto por una simple confusión.

Nota mental: Un crimen no puede ser juzgado si no lo presenciaste…. y verlo desde la distancia no es el equivalente a presenciarlo.

-"Putos celos, puta mocosa, puto mocoso, puto yo y mis putas suposiciones"-se dijo a sí mismo en su mente.

Mientras Levi se insultaba a sí mismo, Eren no dejaba de ver aquella hermosa rosa mientras pensaba.

-"Aunque el sargento me la haya dado a mí con el único fin de obtener una información referente a un experimento, me siento muy feliz, porque, de alguna manera, aunque sea falsa mi suposición, es como si el sargento, me la diera con el fin de…..

Al pensar en eso, las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron color carmesí, dejando ver un tierno y adorable Eren ruborizado por la vergüenza, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el sargento.

-"Maldito mocoso, deja de ser tan lindo por una puta vez en tu vida"-Levi comenzó a acercarse a una distancia peligrosa al castaño-"A la mierda todo, ya no lo soporto"

-..Sargento, yo….Mng..

No pudo continuar porque repentinamente el sargento lo tomo por la nuca y junto sus labios con los suyos, robándole así, un beso. Ante tal acción, el menor se sonrojo a tal grado de que su cara era aun más roja que un tomate, el de menor estatura aprovecho el momento en el que Eren abrió su boca para hablar, por lo que introdujo su lengua dentro de esta, comenzó a lamer su interior y a degustarla hasta mas no poder, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, comenzó a jugar con la lengua de Eren, incitándola a que jugase con la suya, lo que logró ya que esta comenzó a seguirle el juego, de manera torpe e inexperta, algo que fascino al azabache, el menor rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor para profundizar el beso. Ambas lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban, disfrutándose entre ellas de una manera muy placentera.

Momentos después se separaron por falta de aire.

Levi se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos del menor, su cara seguía roja, cosa que le cautivo, sus ojos estaban tan cristalinos en esos momentos, que no hacía falta preguntar como para saber lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Eren por su parte estaba más que impresionado, después de aquel repentino beso, supo con claridad que sus suposiciones no estaban del todo mal, y que había una probabilidad muy alta de que el sargento correspondiera sus sentimientos, esa era su oportunidad.

-…Sa..Sargento..yo…

-Eren, te quiero…-pero él fue más rápido y se le adelanto en la declaración

Ante aquellas palabras, Eren se sonrojo aún más.

-Yo…¡Yo también!..-Debido a la pena que sentía, tomo al sargento por el cuello, paso sus brazos por sus hombros y lo junto lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, dándole así un fuerte abrazo, Levi, se sorprendió ante la declaración, realmente el castaño si lo quería a él después de todo, sonrió de manera sutil y correspondió al abrazo.

-"Jodido mocoso, aun no entiendo que me hiciste, mira que odiarte y amarte con la misma intensidad"-pensaba Levi mientras acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos castaños del menor

-"Tan lindo a su manera, como lo quiero"-decía en su mente Eren mientras continuaba abrazándolo

Después de todo, quien diría que unas simples rosas, serían las causantes de tanto alboroto. Pero claro esta, que el final valió completamente la pena

Fin

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_No es la cantidad sino la calidad, no es el número de veces sino los momentos especiales; y como todo en la vida lo bueno dura poco, la clave está en saberlo valorar y agradecer porque sucedió y no llorar porque se terminó..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! como están?<strong>

**Woow mas de 6000 palabras, creo que me pase ._.u**

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro "pequeño" one-short sobre esta hermosa pareja *.***

**Espero no se hayan aburrido, es muy largo, pero, bueno jejejeje que se le va ser XD**

**Bueno es todo por el momento, dejen algún review si gustan :) (o un zapato o tomate en mi cara, acepto cualquier cosa de su parte :D) **

**Nos vemos! Hasta la próxima! bye, bye, besos :D**


End file.
